


【我翔】性转人妻+上司翔（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 性转- ooc





	【我翔】性转人妻+上司翔（R）

 

“我叫了外卖，大概四十分钟之后到。”我刚到沙发坐下，她正在玄关蹬掉脚上的高跟鞋。她并不喜欢这样没有计划的晚餐，看得出来她不太高兴。晚饭也会因此延迟快一小时。

“你洗澡吗？”她走过沙发，身上的香水味还没有散尽，头发乱糟糟的披在肩上。她把手搭在我的手臂上，准备坐下，涂了红色甲油的指甲划过我的胳膊。沙发一沉，她坐到我身边，偏头靠到我肩上。

“一起洗澡吧，还有四十分钟呢。”我试图让她心情好些，握住她的手，扭头去亲她的额头，带着她站起来。

 

浴缸里的水溢出来扑到地板上，沿着漏水口消失不见。我们两个都累得躺在浴缸里。水温比平时高了一些，她的脸和肩膀都变得红红的，像是粉色的棉花糖，雪白的泡泡正好围在她胸上。那些不肯消掉的泡泡遮住了我的视线，但水下她的脚正踩着我的大腿。她的脚上有长期穿高跟鞋磨出的茧，比周围的皮肤稍微硬一些。我摸到她的脚腕，顺着小腿朝上摸过去，她想避开，但又看着我笑起来。

“四十分钟哦。”

 

浴缸里的水只剩一半了，刚开始我们还小心翼翼的，怕浴缸里太滑磕着碰着影响性致。我解开她的发绳，她貌似对这个动作很不满，扭过头瞪了我一眼，又转过身去趴在浴缸壁上。我从背后抱住她，她身上总是香香的，沐浴露和香水的味道，还有属于她自己的气味。手慢慢摸上她的胸，柔软的触感占满了整只手，挺立起来的硬硬的乳头戳着我的手掌，我估计不去在意那两点。她自己的小手盖上我的手，领着我的手去捏她的乳头。我开始用力时她才小声叫起来。她总是很放得开，等急了就会自己扭起屁股让我快点。她白皙的屁股尤其的性感，加上具有肉感的大腿根，没有男人可以忍住不被吸引。

“sho…你下面好湿了。”

我摸到她的小洞边，和浴缸里的水有不同质感的、滑滑的液体已经流出来的一些，我把它们带到阴蒂上，用手指在那里轻轻的揉搓。她很快软了腰，跟着我手上的动作晃着腰。手指在穴口试探了几下就滑了进去，里面比泡澡的水还要热上一点，紧紧地包裹着我的食指，弯起手指时把软肉顶了起来，似乎正好碰到了敏感的部位，她的腰也跟着弓起来。我忍不住要直接插入进去，但她背对着我的姿势不好施力，拍拍她的屁股让她转过身来面对我。

 

我抬着她的腿帮她保持平衡。她咬着自己的手指，另一只手摸着我的性器，让我的性器硬到胀痛，握着那根东西往自己的身体里插进去。头部才刚刚进去，她就停下来，抿着嘴看我，丰满的嘴唇水盈盈的，我俯身去亲她，用牙咬住下唇。 胡茬总是会把她的嘴角磨红，但她吻得越加热烈，和我的舌头缠绵在一起。我掐着她的大腿，手指要陷进洁白的软肉里，把剩下的性器送进去，她抓着我，指甲紧紧卡在我手腕上。喉咙里发出来一些抗拒的哼声。我还是直接插到了底，顶得她惊叫出来，咬破了我的舌尖。

我压在她身上，浴缸里的水基本上没了，只能没过我跪着的膝盖。我抱着她，柔软的胸部正抵在我胸前，被压变了形。我空出一只手去揉她的胸部，另一只手试图把她的腿分得更开，让自己操得更深一些。她夹着我的腰，操进去时会夹得更紧一些。

“冷吗？”

“不…啊……在出汗……”

她胸前反光的小水珠，不知道是汗还是水。我低头亲她的乳房，在泛红的手印上有留下吻痕，把逐渐涨大的乳头含进嘴里，故意用力吮吸发出水声。她环着我的腰，一手托起自己的乳房往我嘴里送。

 

我开始慢慢抽插，遵循着九浅一深的规律，胡乱地数着次数。每一次顶到G点都会让她叫出声，小穴里的的软肉也会随之颤抖着挽留我。看她的脸红透了，手也抓不住我的背，我开始加快了速度，对着那点进攻起来，每一次都坚定地磨过那里。她的叫声高了一些，但把脸埋在了我的肩上，让我听得并不真切。每一次进入时她身体的耸动带着乳首擦过我的胸前，小穴里猛地绞紧的软肉都在挑战着我的耐力。

她闭着眼，我伸手把她脸上的头发拨开。发丝沾着水黏在她的脖子上和额头上，红肿的眼角和嘴角，嘴唇还破了一点，像是电影里被凌虐过的女犯人，即使这能算上一次温柔的性爱。我把手垫在她和浴缸壁之间，加快了速度，像打桩机一样一次次在小穴里进出。虽然没法看到，但我知道那里很湿，每一次抽出来时都有淫水随着被翻出来的软肉溅出来。她仰着头，把雪白的脖颈路在我面前，我像捕猎的猫科动物一样，咬住了猎物的喉咙，在上面印下自己的印记。

她紧紧抓住我的头发，按在我后脑的手发着抖。她的大腿也开始打颤，小穴里筋挛了起来。她快要高潮了，伸手去刺激她的阴蒂，带给她更多的快感。碰到肿胀起来的阴蒂时她就软了身子缩在我怀里，发出小动物被拎起后颈一般的呜咽声。下身的抽插也没有停下，她很快就夹紧了我的腰，身体一阵痉挛，小穴分泌出过多暖和的液体包裹着我的性器，还有不少溢出来喷到了我的腿上。哑着嗓子发出的呻吟被我吞进去，抱着她的腰，我又抽插了好几下，最后停在里面被她夹射了出来。

感受高潮的余韵，我抱着她在浴缸里喘着气，发泄完的性器从她的小穴里滑出来。她抬手揉了揉我的后脑勺，张嘴想说什么又没有出声。我爬起来，光着身子还沾着汗和体液，冷得马上披上浴巾，又拿了一块盖在她身上。手机收到一条语音信箱，十分钟之前外卖小哥说把饭放到了门口。

 

明明刚刚才饱餐一顿，我又可以吃上热腾腾的晚饭了。

“我饿了。”她穿着浴袍，擦着又冲过一遍的头发，从浴室探出头朝我喊。嗓子还有点哑，浴袍遮盖不住的地方都是我留下的红印。明天她是否要穿高领上班。  
  
END.  
=======

 


End file.
